Eddie Scarpa
Edoardo "Eddie" Scarpa is the Underboss of the Falcone crime family and a good friend of Carlo Falcone. Background History He has a weakness for alcohol, scantily clad girls and his own jokes. He earned his living with a career as a lightweight boxer but ended and joined the Falcone crime family. Like Henry Tomasino, he is also a regular visitor to the Cathouse Strip Club. The fact that he is the unmarried son of Sicilian immigrants is relevant to FBI informants. Eddie has already been arrested for smuggling multiple times and spent a four-year prison sentence in the State Trumpton prison because of illegal cock fights. His alcoholism led him several times into bouts of depression as well as multiple arrests for public intoxication. He acts as a captain to Joe and Vito on their ascension throughout the ranks of the Falcone crime family. Family *Lisa Rubini (Mother) *Cecilio Scarpa (Father) *Silvio Palmieri (Brother in-law) He also has a sister who is married to Silvio Palmieri. Trivia *He was a lightweight boxer so he might be useful in a melee fight. *He has similar habits to those of Joe Barbaro (the weakness for alcohol and women). *He is a frequent visitor of The Maltese Falcon the family owned and controlled restaurant. He is often there to do business with other family members on behalf of Carlo Falcone, as the restaurant serves as the Falcone Family's front of operations. *According to the Frankie Potts' files, Eddie was born in Chicago and his parents were immigrants from Sicily. *He has a sister who is married to a member of the Clemente Crime Family. *Eddie oversees the murder of Frankie Potts aka Francesco Potenza, after it becomes apparent that Frankie is an undercover FBI agent. *In the cutscene with Frankie Potts' body in the trunk of his car is a reference to the opening scene of "Goodfellas" where the three mobsters plan on disposing the body of Billy Batts. *It is possible that after Carlo Falcone's death he took over what is left of the family. *By the end of the game, Eddie's fate is unknown. After Vito and Joe met up with Leone Galante outside the Planetarium, Leo invites them to the Cathouse to celebrate. Since the Cathouse is owned by Eddie, and that the Falcone crime family and the Vinci crime family are rivals, it is possible that Eddie was murdered on the orders of Leo. *Eddie is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Henry. *He is an alcoholic so is seen as a liability to his boss Carlo Falcone, although the two are close friends. *He owns the Cathouse strip club. *It is believed in Chapter 7 (In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza) that one of his favourite singers is Dean Martin. He and Joe can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's "Welcome Back party". *He owns a Potomac Indian as seen in Chapter 7. *It was confirmed through leaks that Eddie's going to appear in the upcoming DLC, Joe's Adventures. Mission Appearances *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza *The Wild Ones *Balls and Beans *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Stairway to Heaven Gallery Image:scarpa.jpg |Picture of Eddie in Frankie Potts' files. File:Eddiescarpa.jpg|Eddie Scarpa artwork. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-033.png File:Frankie files eddi.gif Image:Eddie.jpg edditefresco.png Scarpa, Eddie Scarpa, Eddie Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures